cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Goes There?
This article is written from an out-of-character viewpoint. Who Goes There? was a conspiracy investigation storyline, organised primarily by The_Sarcastic_Salarian and CUTE YOUNG FELINE MAMMAL. One of CDN's most ambitious and wide-ranging planned storylines, WGT ran between December 2010 and July 2011, and was centred on an investigation of a shadowy alien influence making inroads into Citadel space. It was followed by Who Goes There 2. ESpiza compiled the master reference list for WGT, presented in this CDN thread. Cast The following characters were involved in the primary threads of WGT; in alphabetical order: *Albert Lowell *Aleksander Harris *Aphin Protretho *Arla'Neeri nar Vanagandr *Asharia T'Saeri *Biotique *CUTE YOUNG FELINE MAMMAL *Davril *Diane Qi *El Raton *Elara T'Meyra *Emon Spiza *Everett Maliszewski *Clint van Wallach *Harrad Illum *James David Lear *Jaquento Schmidt *Julmoth Ran'Obhol *Kaneel'Jorash nar Sombrei *Macul Atum *MGySgt Brandis *Nemesis *Operative Grey *RememberTheBlitz *Sanjin Challos *Shane Ryder *Sicaria Perihelion *Thomas Carmichael *Varana Since portions of WGT's storyline concerned public events, a number of other characters were involved in the storyline without being part of the investigation. Prologue Foreshadowing, a murder, the dead man's switch, and the autopsy. *SPOOKY CAMPFIRE FLASHLIGHT THEATER *Mor Otlo's Final Posts: **Re: Fun With Conspiracy Theories! **Re: Sincerest greetings. **Re: Look out Citadel, here I come! **Re: Progress Report on the Invation of Earth *Renowned Horror Author Murdered (a Galaxy One News report) *DOWNLOAD COMPLETE *Putting Together the Pieces Chapter One The retrieval of the disc, the GWO is introduced, the forum is invited to a blood drive, and characters behave oddly. *WHO GOES THERE (Chapter 1) *Five Dead After Attack (a Galaxy One News report) *Private Memo *Sincerest greetings. *Proudly: I Have Been Volunteering *Vectors *En Bonne Sante *Volunteer Work *Weird Lucky Streaks *GodDAMN Am I Getting Sick of These GWO Freaks *Special Delivery *LOOKING FOR: Chemist, Top Quality *Employee Orientation *Encrypted Channel: 992(*Z(*3282?? Chapter Two Data is recovered, a code toad and a drell vanish, and Lokkor is excited. *WHO GOES THERE (Chapter 2) *HELP: Have You Seen This Salarian? *Emergency: Missing Child *Excited: We Are Having A Charity Ball *Encrypted Transmission, User List Refined Chapter Three Chapter three includes the GWO massacre, which spread across multiple threads. It is recommended to read the main Who Goes There (chapter 3) thread to the point where SuggestedReading declares intermission, then reading the three related threads listed beneath it here, before returning to the main thread, and then continuing through the other threads. *WHO GOES THERE (chapter 3) **The GWO masquerade ball **Come to My Parlour **Oh Holy Shit * PRIORITY POST - STG CLEARANCE: Aphin announces to the board that they are not to make use of GWO. *Who Goes Where? *C-Sec and Citadel Shut Down Charity (a Galaxy One News report) *WHO GOES THERE: THE OMEGA CHAPTER Chapter Four The assault of White Waters. *WHO GOES THERE (chapter 4) *Ugh. More Cyberware. Chapter Five The assault on a Businessman's Headquarters *WHO GOES THERE (chapter 5) *Triple Encrypted: Kittens, I Have News *Back in Black *LOOKING FOR: Warehouse on Omega. Two-Stories, Please. *The Doctor and the Agent *Triple Encryption: Abattoir. We need to talk. *Omega Debriefing *Last Messages: **I Leave This as the Will and Testament of Aphin Protretho **Tightbeam Comm: SSV Indianapolis to SSV Fuji **Private Message to: Multiple Recipients **Private Message to: Thel'Adean, Korwun Gorik **Public Message to Obterian Turnonav *We Can Rebuild Him Chapter Six The showdown at Yomi. *WHO GOES THERE (chapter 6) Epilogue *Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen *Poker Night *Furthest Privately-Held Human Colony Abandoned (a Galaxy One News report) *Who Goes There: Closing Time *WHO GOES THERE (epilogue) Soundtrack A soundtrack was created and compiled for WGT by CUTE YOUNG FELINE MAMMAL, detailed in this CDN thread. Category:Story